trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Four Corners
Group Name: Four Corners Created By: Kenneth Strickland - as interpreted by Jay P Hailey Number of Members: 2161: approximatly 80,000 2405: Apromixately 100 million Nature of Members: Humans and humanoid residents of the planet Four Corners - Associate members of the Federation and considered an Earth Colony. By 2405, Four-Corners is a healthy colony world, with mostly colonists from Earth, Alpha Centauri, Abor and Gideon. There are representatives of all major Federation People on Four Corners Four Corners has a small population of four armed people. Organization: An elected council rules the colony, through a minor bureacracy - An elected Sheriff handles law enforcement, and appointed Civil Defense chairman organizes the forces of Four corners The leader of the elected council is called the Mayor - a mostly ceremonial post, until something happens. Game Role: A Source for Four armed humanoids - a nod to Ken's "Four Corners" fic World Role: A Federation colony with a deeply odd origin Relative Influence: Slight - while it has a technological and manufacturing base, Four Corners doesn't have the population to really be a player Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: To tame the World of Four Corners and build a decent life for themselves and their descendants Relative Wealth: Compared to Earth miniscule - not enough people Compared to an Individual immense - they can afford a small fleet Contacts: *The United Federation of Planets. *Earth Alliance. *The Vicharrian Empire *Abor Special Abilities: Some natives of Four Corners are a unique humanoid race with four arms. These people have unusual dexterity with their four arms. The Four Corners people have a very positive "Can Do" attitude built into their culture. A native of Four Corners is liable to approach any task or training with every expectation he can meet it and excell. Group disadvantages: Planets can't dodge - Early tensions have all but disappeared. Those who favor them: The Federation and Federation members Earth and the Earth Alliance - fellow Eareth colonies Those opposed to them: Generic enemies of the Federation Area of Operation: The Abor sector between Earth and Romulus. Headquarters Location: Four Corners City - the site of the original colony landing, now a modern town with all the amenities Public Face: Gregarious and positive colonists who can get things done. 'Notable Members' *'Mama Dozier' - An African American Woman who took in the four armed toddlers and infants, insisting that looking after them was the Christian thing to do *'Cody Macabee' - Four Armed man, Took the lead in Four Corners first (re) contact with Earth, became Four Corner's spokesman on Earth for a while *'Dane Taylor' - Captain, EAS Strickland, the Earth Ship that discovered Four Corners and brought them back into contact with Earth. *'Theresa St Thomas' - Chief Science Officer of the EAS Strickland, confirmed that the Four armed people were not related to Earth humans. Married Cody Macabee and eventually retired to Four Corners *'Sam Murdock' - Doctor, became the first leader of the Four Corners Colony after landing - a hard core rationalistic man, he organized the human refugees and founded the community on sheer force of will *'Moredecai' - A supporter of Mama Dozier, was responsible for the African-American Survivors endorsing Dr Murdck's plan for establishing the community. Insisted on equal rights and got it from the worried white refugees. *'Bodine Macabee' - A Sheriff of Four Corners and later Mayor = Elder statesman during the period of First Contact, Father to Cody *'Jacob McCandless' - A Christian preacher in Four corners, he supported Dr Murdock and lent spiritual support to the refugees *'Mike Connors' - Mayor of Four Corners during the period of First Contact - a Four armed man. * 'History of the Group:' 1944 - the Town of Four Corners Georgia disappeared. every resident vanished without a trace. There was some random looting of the town before authiorities became aware of the event. This was hushed up by authorities for fear of panic. Special Agents investigated but never discovered any solid clues to the disappearance Early 1946 '''- about half the residents of Four Corners Georgia awaken to find themselves in the wreckage of an alien Starship crashed on an unknown world. Initial fear threatens to break down into panic until Sam Murdock, the town's Doctor (and a recently returned WWII veteran) restores calm and takes control Among the refugess are three badly injured survivors of the ship's original crew, the Briori. The Briori were slave raiders, taking humans from Earth to distant reaches of space to sell into slavery. The three surviving Briori were captured by the towns people and forced to reveal the secrets of the remaining Briori technology. Among the Survivors were discovered 37 toddlers and infants, all with four arms and unusual double pupils. The towns people first thought of killing the alien children, however Mama Dozier stepped in and insisted that the alien children be treated properly. Moredecai and several other towns people agreed, while many feared the children. '''Mid 1946 - the survivors were well on their way to learning about their new world (which has a biosystem that is compatible with Earth' in every way - considered by many a piece of preserver terraforming) - And establishing a settlement there Discovering new animals and plants to domesticate for food and what dangers the new world posed was hard on the colonists, they suffered many casualties. Utlizing the Briori records and information, the colonists were able to make a stable 18th century life style and to add pieces from the alien technology as their understanding grew. The Briori, despite limited cooperation seemed incapable of dealing with the loss of their ship and their ship mates - they rarely repeated the same story about how the ship came to grief, and occasionally insisted that the current situation was a test or a training mission and that everything was firmly under Briori control. The Briori were treated with brutality by the human survivors. Doctor Murdock had to constantly intervene to keep angry involuntary colonists from beating the Brioi or lynching them. Mama Dozier, using the technology of the Briori recorded a new version of the bible, by repeating the book from memory to a recorder. Her version is 98% consistent with the King James Edition of that book. 1975 - The Colony had grown and become stable. the remains of the Briori ship constinued to function partially, enough to give the colonists the edge they needed to survive. The first generation of four armed children has grown up to become adults, enculturated as though they, too were from Georgia, they proved quick studies and were able to pick up the skills offered them by their human co-colonists Still life on Four Corners was difficult. All the large predators that preyed upon pre-civilized humanity were present. Many smaller life forms and plants had defense mechanisms that the Colonists were not prepared for. But the human population and the four armed human population began to grow slowly. Dr Murdock's diaries of the time reveal he was intensely worried about the lack of genetic diversity among the colonists and that he despaired that the colony would have any long term staying power. 2000 - the Colonists were more or less at peace with their surroundings and the new Four corners culture was well in development. In the''' 2020's''' Four Corners was discovered by the Aborians . They struck a deal with the Colonists to allow asteroid mining in the system. This deal was horribly slanted in Abor's favor, something the Colonists weren't to learn for years. A few Aborians, mainly multi-racial outcasts joined the four corners colony, but found that the human population regarded them with some reserve. In the 2050's, a Vicharrian Scouting mission discovered Four Corners. Vicharrian visits were rare as Aboria Guarded the system avidly. Vague promises of support and material supply never materialized. 2133 - the Earth Alliance Cruiser EAS Strickland discovered the Colony by accident - they were looking for an Earth like planet to help refuel and restock their ship. Captain Dane Taylor and Theresa St John made an excited first contact with the natives and began to learn the story of another lost Earth colony. Cody Macabee and Mike Connors represented Four Corners in the contact and reacted with a certain amount of trepidation - how would earth react to the four armed individuals? Was Earth a haven of sin and violence as some suggested? 2137 - Cody Macabee goes to Earth and represented his home to the Earth Alliance at Earthdome. 2140 - Macabee returns to Four Corners with a ship load of supplies and educational material, many new colonists and scientists intent on studying the Briori wreck which formed the core of the colony. Macabee and Conners were disquieted by Earth Dome's insistence that it had jurisdiction over the four corners colony, but the added material, support and colonists were too handy and they didn't go ahead with a preliminary plan to isolate their world. 2143 - A Vulcan scout ship visited Four Corners and stayed for four months gathering data. 2147 ''' - An Andorian scout ship visited Four corners but stayed for a much shorter time. '''2156 - Word reaches Four Corners of the Romulan War. However, being well off the beaten path, and having a small population and a weak technology base effectively eliminated Four Corners as a contributor to the war effort, something Connors and Macabee didn't mind at all. During the Romulan War, Abor and Vichar were both unofficial members of the Anti-Romulan Alliance - but for political reasons elected not to join the war effort directly. Four Corners approached each power to talk about aid with building defensive infrastructure for Four Corners, but these negotiations stalled. 2161 - The news of the founding the Federation is greeted with something approaching apathy. It would be several years before anyone thought to tell Four Corners that, as an Earth Colony they were considered members and citizens of the United Federation of Planets. The Federation offered better support for Four Corners than the benign neglect afforded by the Earth Alliance, and soon Four Corners was a modern world with a modern infrastructure. Since then The planet of Four Corners has become something of a backwater in galactic affairs, something they quite like. A steady stream of immigrants from Earth and other worlds has increased the population and increased the genetic diversity well past the limited that Dr Murdock was originally afraid of. Present '- The Four Armed people of Four Corners are not cross fertile with humans, however they do not seem to suffer from the consequences of inbreeding and so their number has grown steadily. They are still painfully rare to encounter out in the larger Galaxy. Projects designed to discover the origin of the Four armed people and to back track the Briori have proven unsuccessful so far. Category:Planets Category:ST-OM 'System *'Star' GII Mass 6.0 Biozone 13 - 19 AU Inner Limit 0.3 Radius 0.1 # of Planets 3d6 + 1 = 11 *'Orbit 1' .6 au Asteroid belt Really hot bits of dense rock where a planet failed to form - excellent for mining by remote control - temps very hot *'Orbit 2' .9 au Hot Rockball Diameter 5011 Density 7.8 (metallic) gravity .895 Notes - Large chunk of almost molten metal - good for mining by remote control *'Orbit 3' 1.2 au Hostile green house Diameter 6785 Density 6.1 Gravity .947 Venus, but worse - an obstacle to avoid. *'Orbit 4' 1.8 au Hot Rockball Diameter 2995 Density 6.8 Gravity .466 Some gray rock and some craters - nothing notable. *'Orbit 5' 3.0 au Hot Rockball Diameter 6957 Density 6.0 Gravity 0.955 More gray, hot rock. Notable because it's gravity is very close to earth - but not for any other reason - dense and metalic, but hot. *'Orbit 6' 5.4 au Asteroid belt Slightly less baked than the inner most Asteroid belt and slightly less interesting *'Orbit 7' 10.2 au Earth like size, hostile atmophere Diameter 7,000 miles density 5.4 .865 g Atmosphere is poisonous flourine compounds - has primitive life - but is very hot. *'Orbit 8' 15.0 au Four Corners Diameter 7381 Density 5.7 Gravity .963 Slightly smaller and more dense than Earth 1 small moonlet - captured asteroid 1 small moon 1 large moon Environment - temperate (Ranges from arctic at the poles to tropic at the equator) Water 77% *'Orbit' 9 19.8 au Earthlike iceball. Diameter 8,767 Density 3.8 0.762g Really cold Earthlike world - Has life in ocean vents and other extreme environments - Think Hoth. *'Orbit 10' 39.0 au Asteroid belt Very cold and distant asteroids, mostly ice balls. Arguably where the edge of the solarsystem begins. *'Orbit 11' 77.4 au Huge Gas Giant 7 moonlets 8 small moons 4 medium moons 2 large moons 1 Gigantic moons This World has a spetacular ring system like Saturns Category:Planets Category:ST-OM